Apuesta por mí
by JessieBlack28
Summary: —Un error—la interrumpió—fue un error para ti, Granger.Para mí supuso algo más—añadió con la poca dignidad que le restaba.La castaña se acercó un poco más—Para mí también—susurró temerosa—Es divertido el concepto que ambos tenemos de algo más,¿No crees?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K ROWLING, desgraciadamente tampoco soy dueña de Hogwarts o gobernadora de Hogsmeade. Y toda esa idea es obra de la autora ya mencionada. Eso sí, la trama de este Fic es de mi persona.

* * *

_Apuesta por mí_ le había susurrado cinco semanas después de iniciado el curso; todavía asistía a Hogwarts, pero ahora a su último año.

Y luego de haberle hecho inimaginable confesión no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Ni él a ella, ni ella a él. Ciertamente le desagradaba no actuar de la manera en que lo llevaba haciendo desde que entro por vez primera al Expreso de Hogwarts; prefería el circulo vicioso _te insulto-me insultas-te insulto-me respondes y te vas. _Ahora simplemente se manejaban por el insípido círculo vicioso de: _me miras-te miro- nos evadimos. _

Cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que le hablara, no importaba que lo hiciera mediante frases hirientes o recordándole su origen. El asunto es que ya ni siquiera podía ofenderle, ya no poseía el sentimiento de asco-odio que había profesado durante tantos años a ella.

No se conocía a sí mismo.

No podía verla como la chica pedante que tanto aborrecía… tampoco podía verla sin divagar en su mente, ideando modos de encontrarse casualmente.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero frente a la chimenea en su sala común; sus dedos jugueteaban entre los polvos Flu de emergencia que solo podían llevar a los alumnos a Hogsmeade.

A los pocos minutos una chica de su casa entró armando un rebato, mencionando a gritos su nombre, más bien su apellido, rompiendo el sosiego que, con dificultad, había logrado sobrellevar.

—Zabinni está en duelo con Finnigan en el patio —le informó rápidamente —Y ningún prefecto los ha detenido.

— ¿Por qué no vas con McGonagall? Para algo es la directora —murmuró desganado.

— ¡Por algo eres prefecto!

Instantáneamente se puso de pie rumbo a donde se armaba el alboroto.

…

—Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, quince puntos menos para Slytherin—execró arrastrando las palabras. Blaise sonrió satisfecho mientras Finnigan miraba con odio al rubio.

Al instante los pocos leones que allí había lanzaron sus inconformes.

— ¡Deberías ser más justo! —ladró molesta Ginny Weasley.

Draco sonrió arrogante.

—Me importa un bledo lo que digas, _comadreja_

— ¡Se lo diremos a nuestros prefectos! —lo amenazó la pelirroja.

En otra ocasión Malfoy la habría manipulado un poco, lo habría hecho porque si hubiera sucedido en las primeras cinco semanas, aun estaría odiando fuertemente a Hermione Granger. Esta era su oportunidad de volver a verle la cara de frente, sin ninguna e_xcusa barata _para que saliera huyendo.

—Hazlo, me muero por ver que harán. _El pobretón _y _la hija de muggles. _Zabinni, llévame a la enfermería que sus palabras me han dejado turbado —finalizó sarcástico, arrastrando consigo al moreno.

Blaise le agradeció la ayuda y se comprometió a hacerle un par de tareas la próxima semana.

Quizá había cambiado emocionalmente y la mayoría de sus ideales habían quedado desechados, pero nunca dejaría de eludir las obligaciones pesadas.

Esa misma noche se encontró con Pansy Parkinson en las rondas; la morena seguía siendo su amiga, a pesar de todo seguían compartiendo la misma confianza que antes.

Después de la guerra se dio cuenta que solo podía contar con un limitado grupo de personas: Parkinson, Zabinni, y principalmente, Theodore Nott. Los demás alumnos de su casa evitaban hacer contacto visual con él, y entendía más o menos su situación, las pocas familias de magos sangre pura que quedaban no querían que sus descendientes se relacionaran con cualquier Malfoy.

…

Se encontraba hojeando un libro de pociones avanzadas cuando Weasley entró tomado de la mano con Hermione.

Sintió un repentino espasmo en su estómago.

Ambos iban directo hacía a él.

Seguramente la _mini comadreja _ya le había ido con el chisme entero, y lo más probable es que hubiera enfatizado cada una de las palabras que pronunció horas antes.

Prefería que únicamente la bruja castaña se hubiera armado de valor, que fuera con _la zanahoria Weasley _cambiaría el curso de sus planes.

—Malfoy —escupió el nombre a forma de saludo, Ron.

—Comadreja —dijo desinteresado, levantó la vista para verlos —Granger, ¿Qué quieren?

Ron bufó.

—Nos enteramos lo que hiciste —inició Hermione. Por primera vez desde hace cinco semanas volvía a escuchar esa vocecilla mandona, y durante una fracción de segundo estuvo a punto de sonreír —Pienso que fuiste demasiado injusto, Malfoy

Draco encubrió la tristeza que lo embargo cuando la castaña pronunció su apellido con tanta frialdad, reflejando una simple mueca indiferente.

— ¿Y cuando no piensas, Granger? Bueno, estas últimas semanas no lo has hecho… digo, solo una descerebrada como Brown saldría con Weasley ¿Pero tú? Creí que tenías más de un millón de neuronas —respondió dando un vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas.

—No puedes andar quitándole puntos menos a otros chicos por ser de tu casa contraria. Blaise Zabinni comenzó el pleito con Finnigan y…

—Ajá, Weasley, lo que digas. Entendí el punto, ahora si me permiten… tengo mejores cosas que hacer, ya saben uno no puede dejar plantada a su cita… u olvidarse de ella, es poco educado —lo cortó dando por finalizada la conversación. Por supuesto no salía con nadie.

Hermione se tensó por sus últimas palabras; Draco conseguía darle mensajes claros y certeros.

—Nos vemos, Granger —se despidió con el clásico arrastre de palabras que tanto lo caracterizaba.

…

Debajo del roble a la orilla del lago podía analizar más detenidamente toda la nueva situación.

_Él debería sostener la mano de Granger, no Weasley_

_Él debería hacer reír a Granger, no Weasley._

_Él debería sentir sus besos, no Weasley._

Todo iba mal.

Suspiró.

Eso tenía que cambiar.

Sonrió arrogante.

Su nombre era Draco Malfoy, y no se daría por vencido.

…

Después de la última clase, que compartía con la castaña Gryffindor, se encargó de seguirla por detrás a una distancia prudente. Y como lo imaginaba, iba rumbo a la biblioteca donde seguramente comenzaría a hacer sus deberes.

Agradeció mentalmente que una de las hermanas Parvati la entretuviera en el camino para que él pudiera ganar ventaja.

—Madame Pince, el profesor Slughorn me ha pedido que le lleve cada uno de los ejemplares de Pociones Ultra avanzadas VII, aquí está su permiso —dijo dándole un recado en pergamino firmado por el profesor.

Claro que el Sr. Slughorn no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía Draco en ese mismo momento; el rubio sólo le había dicho que firmara un papel que tenía toda pinta de ser un recado de McGonagall, y viejo ingenuo no dudo ni un minuto en tomar su pluma y tintero.

La vieja buitre-pince le acompaño al estante donde había diez ejemplares. Se los entregó no sin antes lanzarle una mirada inquisidora de reticencia.

—Se los traeré tan pronto como pueda —murmuró Draco. Una chispa imposible de descifrar se posicionó en su iris grisáceo —Por cierto, si Hermione Granger pide uno de estos dígale que yo los tengo. Los demás alumnos ya han hecho el ensayo, es increíble que por ser amiga de Potter crea que puede dejar todo para al final —añadió fingiendo estar indignado.

La bibliotecaria hizo una mueca en acuerdo con las palabras del muchacho.

…

Caminaba por los jardines junto a Theodore. Hablaban sobre el próximo partido que tendría Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, e ideaban algunas estrategias para hacer que Benjamín y la bola de cerebritos perdieran a toda costa. Esta vez sus ideas estaban muy lejanas al saboteo.

—Malfoy —lo llamó Granger a sus espaldas

—Ah, Granger. ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu improvista visita?

Theodore se rió. Palmeó el hombro de Draco y siguió caminando sólo mientras silbaba una melodía de las brujas de Macbeth.

—No te hagas el desentendido —le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Avanzó sobre el camino de piedra blanca que atravesaba los jardines. Podía escuchar la pisada de los zapatos de Granger, le seguía. Aprovechando su nueva ventaja se desvió hacía el bosque prohibido.

—Malfoy —le volvió a llamar.

Ya podía divisar la cabaña del semi-gigante guardabosques.

— ¡Detente ya! —le urgió la chica cuando se adentró al bosque y había pasado un par de árboles frondosos.

— ¿Decías, Granger? —se aventuró a preguntar recargándose en uno de los árboles.

Había jurado nunca más entrar al bosque prohibido, pero como todavía no oscurecía en totalidad, y la cabaña del semi-gigante alumbraba un poco donde ellos estaban, no suponía un problema para él.

—Te llevaste todos los libros de pociones, no puedes hacer eso, Draco, no sólo me perjudicas a mí —le explicó con voz suave. Libró un par de raíces hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de él joven rubio.

— ¿Draco? Vaya, pensé que volvías a tratarme como antes.

— ¿Es por eso? —preguntó ella

Él la miró fijamente. Invocó un Lumus solo para poder observarse con más nitidez.

—Y más. ¿Ahora sales con Weasley? ¿Con la comadreja?

Ella asintió.

—Te dije que lo sucedido en el Expreso…

—Un error —la interrumpió —fue un error para ti, Granger. Para mí supuso algo más —añadió con la poca dignidad que le restaba.

La castaña se acercó un poco más.

—Para mí también —susurró temerosa.

—Es divertido el concepto que ambos tenemos de _algo más, _¿No crees? —preguntó sin quitar la expresión de _asco en su rostro._

La chica masajeó el puente de su nariz.

—No es tan fácil, Draco.

Él rió con cinismo.

—_Apuesta por mí, _Granger. Es más sencillo de lo que te imaginas, yo puedo hacerte más feliz que Weasley. Estoy tan seguro que puedo jactarme de provocar más cosas en ti de lo que él lo hace —finalizó con desdén.

Guardó su varita, y sin previo aviso sus labios se rozaron.

Su mano izquierda se encargó de tomarla por la cintura y acercarla tanto como le fuera posible, entre tanto su mano derecha se enredaba entre sus bucles castaños incitándola a profundizar el beso, que se transformaba en _algo más _que un simple roce de labios.

El lado racional de la bruja le gritaba que dejara de hacerlo, pero otra parte de su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario. Su corazón. Fue cuando sus manos se enredaron en el cuello del Slytherin y sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con su lacio cabello rubio platinado.

—Apuesta por mí, Hermione —susurró contra sus labios al separarse.

Acto seguido desapareció con un audible _¡PLOP!_

…

_Apuesta por mí. Apuesta por mí. Apuesta por mí._

Las palabras del chico Slytherin se repetían constantemente en la cabeza de Hermione.

Si el objetivo de Draco había sido confundirla, podía darse satisfecho de haberlo logrado. Ni siquiera podía a ver a Ron a la cara, mucho menos a Harry.

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, le producía miles de sentimientos encontrados. Odiaba que tuviera tanto poder sobre ella y amaba que la hubiera besado. Odiaba que las palabras de Draco surgieran efecto en su persona, pero adoraba saber que él seguía interesado en ella. Odiaba pensar en él, y le alegraba sentir esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Él la enloquecía. Y no lo soportaba más.

Salir con Draco ya no suponía un grave peligro; el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había muerto hace meses, los mortífagos estaban encarcelados y algunas sangres pura comenzaban a mezclarse con mestizos e hijos de muggles. Pero, a pesar de no provocar riesgos para los dos había algo que interfería en sus decisiones: _sus amigos._

¿Acaso lo tomarían como traición? ¿Aceptarían su decisión? ¿Seguirían con su amistad? Probablemente se molestarían con ella.

_Ron. _Ella no podía lastimar a su mejor amigo. Tampoco iba a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Draco la tenía en una situación incómoda.

— ¿Estas bien, Herms? —le preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado. Estaban en el comedor, esperando a que de un momento a otro los elfos domésticos hicieran aparecer los suculentos platillos —Pareces retraída —añadió.

—Es distraída, Ronald —le corrigió ella —No es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

C_ansada de que el hurón botador se inmiscuya en mis pensamientos _repuso para sus adentros.

Esa noche su apetito se esfumó por completo. Se despidió de Ron con un simple beso en la mejilla, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo, quién presintió que algo no andaba del todo bien.

…

—Señorita Granger —le llamó Madame Pince cuando hizo acto de presencia en la biblioteca —el Joven Malfoy me pidió que le entregara el ejemplar de Pociones Avanzadas VII, cuídelo más que a su vida.

Ahora era Draco quién la evitaba.

…

—No sé qué demonios pretendes —murmuró Theodore Nott. Observaba cada movimiento desesperado del rubio, caminaba frente a la chimenea de un lado al otro.

—Quiero que Hermione Granger se decida por mí —escupió furioso —Pansy la vio besándose con Weasley cerca de un aula vacía.

Theodore negó suavemente.

— ¿Y esperas que ella venga arrodillada a pedirte que salgan juntos? Piénsalo, Draco. ¿Cómo confiar en ti, si la haz tratado peor que una escoria en estos últimos seis años? Peor aún, ya sabes quienes son sus mejores amigos ¿Eso no te da una señal?

El rubio se detuvo en seco.

—Insinúas que no puede acercarse a mí… ¿Por qué la amenazan? Es absurdo.

Nott volvió a negar.

—Pensé que tú lo entenderías mejor que yo. La juzgarían. Imagínatelo: _El ex mortífago con la mejor amiga de Potter. _Sería como una traición. Tú le hacías la vida imposible, estabas en el bando contrario, tu tía la torturo y tú no hiciste nada. Tu padre quería matar a su mejor amigo… bien, Voldemort quería pero incluso tú lo apoyabas.

— ¡Entendí! ¡Entendí, maldita sea! —Exclamó avergonzado —No es necesario que me repitas mis errores.

— ¿Qué esperas entonces? Cambia Draco. Los cambios siempre nos traen algo bueno… o no, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Se detallista a tu manera. Demuéstrale que te importa de la forma que te plazca. Pero haz algo.

…

Detestaba que Theodore fuera sabio.

Nunca había sido una persona detallista.

—Parkinson, ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas? —preguntó desinteresado.

La chica de cabello negro azabache alzó una ceja.

—Las rosas blancas.

Draco frunció los labios. Las rosas no serían muy Hermione.

— ¿Cuáles son tus flores no favoritas? —reformuló la pregunta.

Ella se lo pensó un poco.

—Las gardenias. Por cierto, escuché que a Granger le fascinan los lilium blancos —murmuró como quién no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Granger? Y a mí que me importa lo que le guste o deje de gustar —replicó en tono indiferente.

—Solo decía.

…

A la hora de la comida, cuando más lleno se encontraba el comedor, un montón de lechuzas entraron con correspondencia para los alumnos. Y algo que más extraño fue ver entrar a dos duendes caminando rumbo a la mesa Gryffindor.

Theodore codeó a Draco rápidamente.

— ¿Es usted Hermione Jean Granger? —preguntó uno de los duendes. Ambos tenían aspecto de aburrimiento y una mueca de fastidio.

La castaña asintió.

—Firmé aquí, por favor. —pidió entregándole una hoja amarilla junto a una pluma.

¡PLOP! Los duendes desaparecieron.

Todas las mesas se habían quedado en absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaban los murmullos de algunos chismosos, y las voces de los profesores enzarzados en sus conversaciones.

¡PLOP!

Un enorme arreglo de Liliums Blancos apareció. Tal vez eran más de veinte. Estaban muy bien acomodados en un enorme jarrón color verde y un listón de moño plateado lo adornaba.

— ¡Vaya, Herms! —Chilló Ginny — ¡Ron, es todo un detalle!

—Es que no es mío —murmuró el pelirrojo.

Una ola de murmullos volvió a reavivarse en el comedor.

—Tiene una tarjeta —dijo Harry.

Ron estuvo a punto de leerla pero su novia se adelantó.

—Es para mí —señaló.

Tomó con cuidado el minúsculo sobre de papel marfil, lo identifico al tacto. Lo metió a su túnica.

— ¿No vas a leerlo? —inquirió molesto Ron

—No. Lo hare cuando no andes revoloteando a mi alrededor.

…

Por alguna extraña razón se encontraba en el bosque prohibido. En el mismo sitio donde había besado a Draco días atrás. Mantenía el sobrecito marfil sin abrir aun. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para sacar con cuidado el contenido.

_Weasley te obsequió una revista de Quidditch en la última salida a Hogsmeade._

_Yo tenía mejores planes contigo para ese entonces, los frustraste. _

_DM._

Suspiró.

No estaba decepcionada, sabía que Draco no le pondría una sarta de cursilerías. Porque él no era Ron. Él era detallista a su forma y no podía negar que le encantaba.

Quizá ese recado no le decía mucho… no le decía absolutamente nada. Y una parte de ella quería creer que era la manera de decir: _Salgamos a Hogsmeade la próxima semana._

No.

No debía dejar que eso tomara más fuerza. Iba terminar engañando a Ron, cosa que no merecía.

Hablaría con Ron en la próxima oportunidad.

…

—La impresionaste —lo animó Theodore.

El resto de sus amigos Slytherin asintieron a sus palabras.

—Leyó el sobre en el bosque prohibido, ¿Eso significa algo? —preguntó Zabinni

Draco sonrió como nunca nadie lo había visto.

— ¿Estás seguro que era Granger? ¿Seguro que iba al bosque?

El moreno asintió enérgicamente.

— ¿Qué sigue, Theo? —le cuestionó Draco.

Pansy sonrió burlona.

—Draco Malfoy pidiendo ayuda. Algo difícil de imaginar.

—Cállate, Parkinson. Mejor preocúpate por mi bienestar.

…

Al día siguiente, en el mismo horario, llego la correspondencia, y una entrega especial para Hermione.

—Oh, por, dios —murmuró Lavender Brown sin aliento.

Una hermosa escoba envuelta en papel regalo color verde con un moño plateado.

Incluso Harry estaba anonadado.

— ¿Cómo es que alguien que no juega Quidditch tiene esa preciosidad? —Preguntó el chico de cabello negro azabache revuelto —Eres demasiado afortunada, ¡La Saeta de Oro! ¿Quién lo diría? Es la misma que usan los de la selección Irlandesa. Hasta tiene un piloto automático. —añadió.

—Huy, y trae una nota… definitivamente no es de Ron —susurró Ginny con vocecilla picara.

Ron quién hasta ese mismo momento no había dicho nada más que observar le arrebató la nota a Hermione.

— _¿Alguna vez has sentido el placer de volar? Es muchísimo mejor que viajar en tren. Te prometo que conoceremos miles de lugares juntos. _—leyó en voz alta y clara.

Furiosa Hermione le quitó la nota y tomó su escoba.

…

Simplemente, Draco se había pasado de la raya.

No podía dejar de admirar la escoba ni por un segundo. El palo era totalmente verde y tenía delineados en color blanco-plata. Le parecía tremendamente bueno que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta aún de que los colores tenían algún significado. No se habría sorprendido si hubiese encontrado las iniciales de Draco grabadas en algún espacio.

Decidió que no iba a deshacerse de la escoba. Harry tenía que enseñarla a volar.

_Muchísimo mejor que viajar en tren _se repitió mentalmente. Esas palabras trataban de adquirir un mejor significado en la mente de la bruja castaña. ¿Se refería a que podrían besarse mientras volaban?

Sacudió su cabeza desechando la idea.

…

—Yo también quiero una Saeta de Oro —se quejó Pansy —pero en edición rosada con líneas doradas. Mucho más femenina.

—Pues cómpratela, Parkinson. No voy a gastar mi infinita herencia en tus caprichos —replicó Draco malhumorado.

Weasley le había arruinado la sorpresa.

Pero además de eso le molestaba que Hermione siguiera siendo novia de la _comdreja-pobretona. _

— ¿Por qué no le das Amortentia y ya? —preguntó Zabinni haciendo a un lado la lectura de un viejo libro.

—La Amortentia es obsesión pura. Yo no buscó que se obsesione conmigo.

Resopló.

— ¡Theodore! —chilló Blaise.

El aludido dio un respingo. Estaba en una de las mesas que había en su sala común para terminar sus deberes.

—Ayuda a Draco y procura que no se vuelva loco —le pidió en tono suplicante.

…

—Ron, tenemos que hablar —sentenció Hermione.

Había tomado una decisión.

…

Los ultimos días Theo fue de mucha ayuda para Draco Malfoy, sin embargo el último auxilio que le ofreció al rubio fue _muy extremista _según Draco —Una carta de amor —murmuró —Una carta de amor —arrastró las palabras intentando no escucharse curi —Una carta de amor —finalizó horrorizado.

—Ajá. U-n-a c-a-r-t-a d-e a-m-o-r —deletreó Pansy.

—Yo no sé… no soy un blando —refutó.

Theodore se encogió de hombros y dijo: —No puedo darte más consejos.

…

Una hermosa lechuza color miel hizo una entrega especial durante la cena.

Ron se tensó pero no dijo nada. Él ya no formaba parte de la vida de Hermione. No de una manera tan íntima como antes.

La menor de los Weasley la animó a leerla, la castaña sonrió avergonzada mientras la guardaba.

—Será después.

Al día siguiente había salido del castillo a las primeras horas del alba. _Hacía el bosque perdido._ Sin percatarse que cierto rubio mantenía sus movimientos vigilados. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había leído su tarjeta con los Liliums Blancos. Comenzó a leer la escritura prolija.

Hermione Granger:

No sé qué me hiciste, pero no me gustaría revertirlo. Theodore Nott, me aconsejó que siguiera con esta locura; me alegro de haberle hecho caso, no sabes cómo me fascinó ver tu cara impresionada con los pocos detalles que recibiste… eso demuestra que no estas acostumbrada a los lujos…

Actualmente, me gustaría practicar legeremancia contigo, es tan difícil descifrarte, me frustras: Dices que aquel beso fue algo más y sigues con Weasley.

Pansy, Zabinni y Nott me han hecho entender varias cosas. Sé que estas indecisa gracias a Potter y Weasley. Pero, lee con atención, a mí no me importa que me llamen traidor a la sangre. Listo.

Algo me hiciste Hermione Granger, debo agradecer que mis padres estén muertos y no conozcan mis nuevas decisiones, sino ya estaría en Durmstrang.

Ojala estés abrigada, con eso de que ahora se te da por ir al Bosque Prohibido…

Draco Malfoy

No esperaba un final donde le profesara su amor eterno. No iría con la personalidad de Malfoy.

Cerró sus ojos. Ya no estaba con Ron. Por más que le costara admitir ella esta _irrevocablemente enamorada _de Draco Malfoy. De cada mueca insípida que adornaba su rostro; de sus iris grisáceos; de su perfecta sonrisa arrogante; de sus besos. De él.

—_Te amo _—susurró incrédula sobre su aliento.

El crujir de las hojas la saco de su trance.

—Que no digan que no te conozco —murmuró arrogante.

Se sentó a su lado, la rodeó, de forma posesiva, pasándole su brazo sobre los hombros.

—Aposte por ti —murmuró la castaña apegándose al Slytherin —Espero haber ganado.

—Oh, sí. Tienes un lugar aquí —dijo señalando su corazón —de por vida. Y unas clases exclusivas con uno de los mejores voladores de escoba.

— ¿Con Harry? —preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Granger. Son conmigo, ya sabes será _muchísimo mejor que viajar en tren _—finalizó presuntuoso.

Sin más preámbulos se fusionaron en un tierno beso.

Por ahora sólo importaba el momento.

Estaban juntos.

Ya se las arreglarían después con Potter y Weasley, y con cualquier persona de la comunidad mágica que se opusiera a su relación.

Ahora solo disfrutarían de su dicha.

* * *

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie; l****os Dramione son mis favoritos, y esta es la primera vez qe escribo algo decente **(según yo)** sobre ellos. Trate de que los personajes no se salieran de sus... caracteristicas, ojala lo haya logrado...tomando encuenta de que la relación DRACO/HERMIONE ya es bastante OoC**

**Y si llegaste hasta aquí agradezco qe te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerme ;)**

**P.D. Tuve que editar el chapter para dejarles esto: . es el Link de la entrada en mi LJ, por si quieren ver este dramione ahí. Para más info... busquen en mi profile ;)**

**En fin, se aceptan RR, tomatazos, criticas constructivas... etc, etc.**

_**~KarennHale**_


End file.
